vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Greta Martin
Greta Martin was a witch and the daughter of Jonas Martin and sister of Luka Martin. She was allegedly kidnapped by Klaus and forced into finding another way to break the Sun and Moon Curse without using a Petrova doppelgänger. However, it seems as though her allegiance to Klaus was more intentional than obligated. She performs the sacrifice and feeds Jenna her blood to complete her transition and was later killed by Damon Salvatore. Greta was a member of the Martin Family. Early History Not much is known about Greta's early life, but her younger brother, Luka, told Bonnie that the family lived in Louisiana before. Her father and brother thought at one point that Klaus took her, but in The Sun Also Rises, she tells Elena that she was never lost, and apparently, worked for Klaus the entire time of her own free will. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Two In Klaus, Greta makes her first appearance, arriving to assist Klaus with moving his soul back to his original body and ultimately to break the Hybrid curse. In The Last Day, Greta teams up with Maddox to capture Caroline, Tyler, and Jules. She later takes Elena to the field, there she gives the transitioning Jenna her blood, turning her into the vampire that will be used for the sacrifice. In The Sun Also Rises, all the sacrifices are in place with Klaus' arrival, where Greta traps them all within a boundary spell of fire as she begins to cause the Hybrid Release Spell, beginning with the moonstone, followed by the sacrifices: the werewolf Jules, the new vampire Jenna, and lastly Elena; the Doppelgänger. When Jenna was about to be sacrificed she vamp-speeds to Greta and attacks her, though Klaus stops and kill Jenna, allowing Greta to continue. After the sacrifice is completed, and the curse broken, Klaus began to shift into a werewolf. Bonnie begins chanting the incantation of the storm spell to kill Klaus. As Greta rises to stop her, Damon speeds behind her and breaks her neck. Personality Greta was one of the witches of Klaus' inner circle. She was so loyal to him that she defined Klaus as "the new order", directly opposed with her fellow witches that are likely to act as keepers of the Balance of Nature. Greta was a resolute young woman, firm in her convictions to be part of something important, as if she was on the threshold of a new era. Unlike her brother Luka, Greta showed no sign of repentance in causing pain or death in other living beings to achieve her goals, especially if that appealed Klaus. Physical Appearance Greta was a young African-American female with curly black hair, oval shaped brown eyes and prominent lips. She has strong facial features with high cheek bones, slimmed nose and trimmed eyebrows. Powers and Abilities Greta Martin proved to be a skilled witch. Along with Maddox, she cast a spell to send Klaus' soul to his original body. She seemed to be very skilled in controlling her power when she pain inflicted Caroline, telekinetically threw Elena with little effort and cast a ring of fire boundary with no incantation on Jules, Jenna and Elena altogether. Her power was competent enough to break the Hybrid Curse that had prevented Klaus from using his werewolf side for one thousand years. Under the night of the full moon, she channeled its power to release the spell within the stone. While casting the spell to break the Hybrid curse, she was able to remove the flame ring boundaries at the same time. Weaknesses Greta had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Relationships *Klaus and Greta (Allies) *Greta and Maddox (Allies) *Jonas and Greta (Father and daughter/Enemies) *Luka and Greta (Siblings/Enemies) *Damon and Greta (Enemies) Appearances Season Two *''Crying Wolf'' (Mentioned) *''Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' (Death) Name *'Greta' is of German origin. Short form of Margaret (Greek), meaning "pearl". *'Martin' is a common surname or given name. It means "Of Mars" or "Of War/warlike". It comes from English and Latin origins. Trivia * Greta has some notable similarities with Cristian Sulez from the Vampire Diaries books, being taken from their respective families by Klaus. * She and her brother Luka were both killed by Damon, though Luka was unbeknownst to him at the time. * She's Damon's last kill in Season Two. * Greta is the only person Jenna bit or tried to feed on. * Greta never shared a scene with her father Jonas and brother Luka; it was because they were already dead when she was introduced. * She most likely found peace or was sucked into Hell when the Other Side collapsed. Gallery Screenshot_1627.jpg Screenshot_1628.jpg Screenshot_1629.jpg Screenshot_1640.jpg Screenshot 1668.jpg Screenshot_1658.jpg Screenshot 1667.jpg Screenshot 1666.jpg Screenshot_1675.jpg Screenshot_1676.jpg Screenshot_1677.jpg Screenshot_1679.jpg Screenshot_1697.jpg Screenshot_1700.jpg Greta.png Greta2.jpg Dsc.png GretaDeath.png Greta pyrokinesis.png GretaMartin.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Martin Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters